Mami
by Inefable
Summary: Draco tiene cuatro años, está perdido y asustado, y extraña a su mami.


Escrito para el reto 'Madres' de la comunidad Crack & Roll.

xxx

**Mami**

Draco estaba cerca del largo, jugando con sus dragoncitos.

Su mamá estaba en el interior de la Mansión, tomando el té con Claudette Parkinson, su amiga de la infancia.

Al niño siempre le aburría estar con ellas mientras hablaban, así que, le había pedido permiso a su mamá para salir a jugar afuera. Intentando no ensuciar su ropa, se había sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra que se encontraban al lado del congelado lago y se había puesto a ordenar sus dragoncitos por orden de tamaño.

Cuando estaba a punto de concluir, escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas y se sobresaltó, deseando estar al lado de su mamá. Tenía miedo de mirar pero entrecerró los ojos y volteó un poquito la cabeza.

Al no ver nada, se tranquilizó un poco pero continuó observando esa zona, repleta de árboles nevados y al escuchar el sonido, que sonaba como un susurro, por segunda vez, profirió un grito ahogado.

Nada se estaba moviendo pero Draco estaba seguro de que había escuchado algo. Aferró su dragoncito más grande y se puso de pie. Le costaba caminar con tanta ropa puesta pero aventuró un paso hacia delante para ver si era su gatita quien estaba asustándolo.

—¿Snitchy? —preguntó, asustado.

El jardín estaba ahora silencioso pero eso lo aterró aún más. Se dio vuelta para salir corriendo con su mamá pero el exceso de ropa hizo que sus movimientos se volvieran torpes y, al darse vuelta, tropezó. Enojado porque se había ensuciado su pequeña túnica, se puso de pie y cuando levantó el rostro, se le heló la sangre.

Una figura translúcida se encontraba frente a él y abrió la boca para pegar un grito pero el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta no se le permitió.

Estaba quieto en el lugar, temiendo mover el más mínimo músculo porque si lo hacía, quizás esa figura se enojaría con él.

—Mami —susurró, sabiendo que ella no podía oírlo. La figura le obstruía el camino a la Mansión, así que, hizo lo único que podía hacer: correr en la otra dirección.

Se internó en los árboles y sólo se detuvo cuando su bufanda se enredó en una rama. Se quitó la prenda y, temblando, se dio vuelta para comprobar que la figura no lo hubiese seguido. Fue en ese instante, cuando se dio vuelta, que se dio cuenta de que había corrido muchísimo y ahora no sabía cómo regresar al lago.

Abrazó su dragoncito y se sentó en el suelo, sintiendo que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, temiendo no volver a ver a su mamá.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecer y las copas de los árboles, a agitarse soezmente.

Cuando se hizo completamente de noche, los pocos rayos de luz que se colaban entre las ramas fueron los únicos amigos de Draco, que deseaba cerrar los ojos para dejar de ver sombras pero que, a la vez, temía no poder ver porque en la oscuridad todo era aún más horrible.

Tenía frío y el suelo estaba prácticamente congelado. No obstante, lo único que quería era ver a su mamá otra vez. Su papá estaba en el Ministerio, trabajando como siempre y no iba a darse cuenta de que él había desaparecido.

—Mami —volvió a musitar. Ella sí iba a darse cuenta de que no estaba y saldría a buscarlo.

Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no lo había encontrado. ¿Y si ya no le importaba? Quizás había encontrado a un hijo que no comía tantos dulces. Y su papá siempre le decía que cuando él tenía cuatro años, volaba mucho mejor. Seguramente, también encontraría un hijo que pudiera volar bien en las escobas.

Flexionó las piernas y apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Estaba solo y nadie lo extrañaba ni quería buscarlo. Lloró y aferró el dragoncito con más fuerza.

Entre medio de sus sollozos pudo oír un sonido a lo lejos. Comenzó a llorar con más miedo, creyendo que la extraña figura lo había encontrado.

—¡Draco! —dijo la voz y, entonces, el niño levantó el rostro, esperanzado.

—¡Mami! —gritó y se puso de pie, caminando en dirección a la voz que lo llamaba.

Entonces, la vio. La mujer, que tenía su varita en la mano y con ella iluminaba en lugar, liberó un suspiro al verlo y se acercó a él rápidamente.

—¿Qué hacías aquí, pequeño diablillo? Me tenías preocupada —. Lo abrazó y le llenó la mejilla de besos —. No puedes irte sin decirme nada. No vuelvas a hacerlo —le ordenó, sin embargo, su voz no perdió el dulce tono con el que siempre le hablaba —. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Me perdí —respondió el niño, quitándose las lágrimas del rostro —. Un monstruo malo me asustó.

Narcissa inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado —. ¿Monstruo malo? Ah, no, es sólo el abuelo Abraxas. Iba a hablarte sobre ello esta noche.

Tomó a Draco en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la Mansión. En el trayecto, le contó que no todos los fantasmas eran malos y que Abraxas, seguramente, no había querido asustarlo.

Draco, no obstante, no estaba demasiado interesado en esas explicaciones porque su mami estaba con él y ya nada podía lastimarlo. Y no sólo eso, ella lo había encontrado, no había preferido un hijo que no comiera tantos dulces. Verdaderamente lo quería a él y para ella había sólo un hijo posible, de la misma manera que para él, madre sólo había una y jamás podría ser reemplazada por otra.

La abrazó y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro. Sonrió y cerró los ojos.


End file.
